


Cocktail

by swtalmnd



Series: Divine Intervention [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Pre-Slash, Writin' Dirty 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: Castiel knows Dean well enough to skip the cocktail and go straight for beer and a shot when trying to get Dean alone.





	Cocktail

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something with 00Q but my brain is deep in angel territory now, and I couldn't think of a non-angsty Tony situation since drinking is usually a bad thing for him. Besides, I enjoy making Dean spit his drink.

"I have acquired alcoholic beverages for you," said Castiel, putting a beer and a shot down in front of Dean. "The bartender attempted to convince me that a cocktail is the preferred offering, but I felt you would disagree."

Dean grinned at him. "You're all right, for an angel," he said, slapping Cas's arm and taking the shot. "Sit down, you're looming, man."

"Dean, will you leave this place with me?" asked Castiel. "I wish to be with you in private."

Dean nearly snorted his beer. "Jesus, Cas, no wonder she thought you needed to bring me somethin' fancy. Sit down, and we can talk when I'm done with my beer."

"I don't understand," said Castiel, but he sat, so Dean chalked it up to a win. "Why would my desire for privacy require mixed drinks?"

"She assumed you wanted to fuck me, Cas," said Dean. He'd already had several beers and shots both, and he wasn't in the mood to censor himself. "We're in that kinda bar."

Castiel nodded. "I was aware that this was a homosexual meeting place, and you were hoping to find someone to penetrate you. Will that be required for our private time?"

Dean used all of his willpower to swallow the beer instead of spitting it out. "Cas, man, you know I wouldn't make you. I don't 'require.' I mean, I'll just come back after if I still want it, jeez."

"Will they not think you promiscuous?" asked Castiel.

Dean chuckled. "That wouldn't put most of these guys off," he said. "I'm not sure why no one's picked me up before this, honestly."

"The bartender seemed to think you were out of their league," said Castiel. "I was warned to expect rejection."

"Figures," said Dean. "Well, anyway, let's get out of here. Did you pay both our tabs or just yours?"

"I have compensated them for all of your drinks," said Castiel. "I gave him a gratuity as well, as per your previous instructions."

"You're the best date," teased Dean, downing the last of his beer. He got up and gathered his jacket, sighing at the itch settling deeper into his skin. He'd scratch it later and not worry about what Sammy thought. "C'mon, I'm sure you've got something more important to worry about than my ass."

"Your ass is often my primary concern," said Castiel dryly. At least he waited until they were outside to ask, "Are you certain you do not require sex this evening?"

Dean ran his hand down his face. "I'm not the monsterfucker in the family, Cas, you can stop pretending you're into me."

"I am not a monster," said Castiel, offended and bristling.

"You ain't human, either," said Dean, unlocking his baby. "It's not exactly kosher, is it? You offering to stick it to me?"

"Pleasure is not a sin, Dean," said Castiel, with irritable patience. "I have told you this before."

"Huh," he said, sliding in and waiting for Castiel to join him. "Well, maybe later, then."

**Author's Note:**

> I admit, this one was hard to stop at just 500 words, but I'm challenging myself! It's supposed to be a challenge! Or... uh... something.


End file.
